Position encoder systems such as by way of example valve position encoder systems for use in a motor system having an internal combustion engine comprise a position detector in order to detect the position of the actuating element, in other words the valve, and thus render possible a redundant check of the position of the actuating element. In the case of position encoder systems of this type, a transmission ratio is often provided between an adjustment drive and the actuating element and by means of said transmission ratio an adjustment of the actuating element is effected by means of multiple rotations of the adjustment drive. The transmission ratio consequently renders it possible to exert a high adjustment torque or rather a high adjustment force on the actuating element.
Electronically commutated motors can be provided as an adjustment drive. Adjustment drives of this type require that information regarding the rotor position of the rotor of the motor is provided for an optimal commutation. In the case of closed loop position controls that control the position of the actuating element and use a rotor position that is recalculated from the position of the actuating element for the purpose of controlling the motor, it is disadvantageous that, as a result of the transmission ratio, the information regarding the rotor position is only provided with an accuracy that is insufficient for an optimal commutation of the adjustment drive.
The object of the present disclosure is to provide a method for performing a plausibility check on, or correcting, a position indication of an actuating element in a position encoder system and said method is performed without a position sensor that is arranged directly on the adjustment drive.